Happy Birthday to you, Lavi
by Kaoru Uchiha Hatake
Summary: Se acerca el cumpleaños de Lavi. Keyla, Allen y Lenalee planean hacerle algo especial, obligando a Setsuna y Kanda en el proceso y Lavi al no oír mención alguna de su cumple por parte de sus amigos se muestra indiferente ¿Qué estarán planeando los chicos? ¿Cómo obligaron a la vocalista y guitarrista? ¿Qué le regalaran a su pelirrojo amigo? ¡Entren y averiguenlo!


**Hola chicas! Aquí les traigo este one-shot de mi fic "Beloved" para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestro conejito consentido ¡LAVI!  
**

**Trabajé bajo presión para tenerlo listo para hoy! Apenas ayer tenía escrito nada más 9 pag!  
**

**Les recomiendo tener a la mano la cancion Happy Birthday to you de Yui de ahí viene el título del one-shot xP  
**

**Espero que disfruten de la lectura n.n  
**

* * *

Vistiendo una bermuda negra y una playera roja sin mangas, calzando unas sandalias negras de cuero y en la cabeza una gorra negra con la visera hacia atrás, se encuentra Lavi acostado en el sofá que le da la espalda a la puerta del estudio. Está de lo más concentrado leyendo una revista teniendo las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

La puerta se abre y por ella entra Setsuna la cual usa un pantalón pesquero de mezclilla, un top blanco que le llega arriba del ombligo y encima una camisa de cuadros color verde agua la cual tiene los tres primeros botones abiertos. Calza unas converse corte bajo de la misma tonalidad de la camisa y su cabello lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta del lado derecho.

Al ver a Lavi de lo más concentrado en su "educativa" lectura entrecierra la mirada y suspira resignada.

_- ¿Aún no entiendo del todo porque me sigue dando pena ajena encontrarlo leyendo ese tipo de cosas? _–un tic nervioso se instala en su ceja derecha.

_- ¡Decidido! En lo que salga del ensayo buscaré a una mamacita de senos grandes para enterrar mi rostro en sus preciosidades _–un aura brillante lo rodea y brilla con perversión.

Setsuna entrecierra más sus ojos y una gota de sudor le resbala por la nuca. Con tranquilidad se acerca a él viendo el contenido de la revista otra gota de sudor le resbala y su tic nervioso reaparece.

- Vaya esta los tiene más grande que la chica de la semana pasada –Lavi ensancha su ojo y voltea tan rápido que casi se desnuca – Tus gustos sí que cambian rápido.

El pelirrojo ni se molestó en mirarle rostro a Setsuna para darse cuenta que ve la revista con los ojos entrecerrados y frente teñida de negro, está más atento en verle los senos que en estos momentos se encuentran a la altura de su rostro.

_- Creo que me acabo de ahorrar la búsqueda _–sonríe divertido viendo los senos de su compañera con perversión.

A Setsuna se le hinchó una vena en su frente, sus mejillas están sonrojadas y aprieta fuertemente sus labios para impedir que un gemido salga de sus labios al sentir como el descarado de Lavi le manosea los senos sin vergüenza alguna.

- ¡Duele! –exclama Junior adolorido porque Setsuna le está jalando las orejas obligándolo a que deje de manosear sus senos.

- ¡Maldito pervertido te he dicho que no me toquetees con tus sucias manos! –chilla molesta jalándole más las orejas al pobre chico.

- ¡Ya no me las jales más Setsuna-chan o me dejarás peor que Dumbo!

La chica deja de jalarle las orejas haciendo que Lavi suspire aliviado pero poco le dura ya que a los pocos segundos vuelve a poner expresión de dolor ya que Setsuna ahora le está jalando las mejillas.

- ¡Si tantas ganas tienes de manosear senos búscate a una de esas putas que se ponen en las esquinas! –le jala las mejillas con más ganas.

- ¡Amosh bhin qi ti ushta! –dice Lavi con dificultad no pudiendo articular bien debido al templó de mejillas que está recibiendo por parte de la peliazul.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –enarca una ceja curiosa.

Junior le hace una seña con las manos para que le suelte las mejillas y la chica luego de pensarlo unos segundos finalmente lo suelta no importándole que el pelirrojo le mire resentido mientras se soba sus rojas e hinchadas mejillas.

- Dije: Que bien que te gusta que le preste mi atención a tus dos grandes preciosidades –dice con morbo acercando nuevamente sus manos a esos senos que le tientan a manosearlos.

Setsuna lo fulmina con la mirada a la vez que su rostro se torna más rojo que el cabello de Lavi.

* * *

La puerta del estudio es abierta nuevamente dejando ver a Allen y Lenalee los cuales están de lo más sonrientes y con los ojos cerrados.

- Buenos… -Allen no termina su saludo ya que al abrir los ojos una gota resbaló por su nuca al ver a Lavi tirado en el piso con las pompas alzadas todo golpeado y magullado y a Setsuna con los ojos cerrados y expresión de molestia sentada en un sillón de piernas cruzadas y brazos cruzados debajo de sus senos alzándolos un poco.

- ¿Y ahora que hizo Lavi? –pregunta Lenalee suspirando con pesadez, ya se acostumbraron a encontrar a esos dos en ese tipo de escenas cuando son los primeros en llegar.

Setsuna abre sus ojos y enarca su ceja derecha viendo con ironía a Lenalee, como si le dijera "retrasada" con la mirada, haciéndola sonreír nerviosa y que una gota resbale por su nuca.

- ¿Qué va a ser? –entrecierra sus ojos – El idiota de nuevo me manoseó –le habla a Lenalee como si ésta fuera una mocosa de cinco años.

Lenalee sonríe nerviosa y mira de reojo a Allen el cual se encoge de hombros y le dedica una mirada de lastima a su pelirrojo amigo, en todos estos meses el pobre ha sido víctimas de toda clases de golpes, llaves y patadas de la vocalista. Aunque bueno, él también se lo ha buscado ya que Setsuna lo golpea porque se la pasa manoseándola.

- Pero deberías dejar de golpearlo tanto o terminarás dejándolo más idiota –aconseja Allen mirando con lastima a Lavi.

El albino viste un pantalón de mezclilla gris, una playera blanca de mangas cortas y encima un chaleco negro abierto y tenis negros.

- Primero: A mí no me echen ese muerto, el retrasado nació así –dice levantando su dedo índice y los otros dos asintieron estando de acuerdo –Segundo: -ahora levanta su dedo medio – El me manosea yo lo golpeo, así de simple –entrecierra sus ojos y un tic nervioso se aprecia en su ceja.

- Un trato justo –Allen se acaricia la barbilla.

- ¡Allen-kun! –regaña Lenalee y el aludido se rasca la nuca apenado mientras que Setsuna rueda los ojos con fastidio, luego mira de reojo a Lavi que sigue inconsciente en el piso y lo fulmina con la mirada.

Lenalee viste un short blanco, una blusa color lima sin mangas y que se anuda al cuello, sandalias blancas y una diadema blanca adornando su cabello el cual lo lleva suelto dejando que caiga por encima del nacimiento de su espalda.

La puerta es abierta haciendo que los tres volteen hacia ella y una gota de sudor les resbala por la nuca al ver el estado de la persona que acaba de llegar.

- ¡Kanda! –exclama Lenalee asombrada - ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

Kanda está parado apoyando una mano en el marco de la puerta, su camisa negra sin mangas está desfajada y le faltan todos los botones por lo que está abierta mostrando su torso, su antes coleta alta ahora está baja y desacomodada dejando que mechones de cabello le caigan por el rostro. En los brazos tiene varios rasguños, en el cuello y mejillas marcas de labial de varios colores, está todo sudoroso y agitado. Viste un pantalón de mezclilla celeste y unas botas militares negras por fuera del pantalón.

- Déjame adivinar –Allen le mira sonriendo burlón - ¿Metro más chicas en celos? –enarca una ceja divertido.

Kanda se adentra al estudio fulminando con la mirada a Walker y gruñendo como perro rabioso.

- Debes tener cuidado Bakanda, ya sabes que en los metros hay viejos verdes y con tu apariencia de nena –se burla Allen – bueno digamos que tienes que cuidarte el trasero –cierra sus ojos sonriendo de oreja a oreja - ¡Ay! –se queja llevando sus manos en la cabeza donde hace unos segundos Kanda le golpeó - ¿Por qué cojones lo hiciste, bastardo? –grita iracundo fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Tsk, moyashi –escupe con desprecio mirándole como si fuera un pordiosero.

Se sienta en uno de los sillones del lugar quedando frente a Setsuna la cual le mira inquisitivamente con una ceja arqueada. Ignorando no sólo a ella sino los griteríos de Allen el cual es sostenido por Lenalee para que no se le eche encima, saca su guitarra del estuche para asegurarse de que no le pasó nada con toda la conmoción que hubo en el metro.

- ¿Sabes? –habla Setsuna – Aunque antes no era necesario, ya deberías empezar a usar algo que te haga pasar desapercibido de los demás o lo de hoy se repetirá más seguido de lo que tú piensas –sugiere.

- Métete en tus propios asuntos, enana –Kanda chasquea la lengua fastidiado que se metan en su vida y se crean que tienen el derecho de aconsejarle sin él haberlo concedido – Además entérate que tú no pasas desapercibida gracias a tu cutre "disfraz" –hace énfasis en la última palabra simulando unas comillas ya que la chica sólo usa unos anteojos oscuros y una bufanda como camuflaje – Sino porque eres tan ridículamente enana que nadie te nota.

Setsuna se pone de pie con la cabeza algo gacha haciendo que su flequillo oculte su mirada y un aura hostil la rodea, Kanda ni le presta atención, está más concentrado en seguir revisando su guitarra.

- ¡La madre que te parió maldito bastardo! –grita Setsuna cabreada echándosele encima y ahorcándolo - ¡Yo aquí dándote un consejo y tú me insultas, grandísimo cabrón!

- ¡Nadie te lo pidió! ¡Y no creas que por ser mujer seré considerado! –exclama Kanda igual de mosqueado ahorcándola también.

La puerta se abre de golpe haciendo que Allen y Lenalee volteen viendo a Keyla de lo más sonriente con los brazos extendidos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

- HI BOYS AND GIRLS! ¡BIG NEWS! –exclama emocionada haciendo que Allen y Lenalee enarquen una ceja al no entenderle, Kanda y Setsuna siguen ocupados intentando asfixiar al otro mientras se fulminan con la mirada gruñéndose como perros rabiosos y Lavi aún vaga en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

La manager usa un pantalón bombacho negro, una blusa morada de tirantes por dentro del pantalón, un cinturón negro de gran hebilla, botas estilo militar negras por fuera del pantalón. El estuche de su magnum como siempre debajo de su axila derecha, para finalizar adornando su cabello suelto tiene una diadema de tela morada.

- I sai…

- Amm, Keyla nosotros no entendemos lo que dices y nuestro traductor en estos momentos está más en el más allá que en el más acá –le interrumpe Allen sonriéndole nervioso.

- Sí y no creo que Kanda nos quiera traducir, menos ahora que está en una pelea contra Setsuna-chan –dice Lenalee.

Keyla levanta su mirada viendo efectivamente como Setsuna y Kanda están muy cerca del otro ahorcándose mutuamente mientras se insultan, fulminan con la mirada y se gruñen. La pelinegra frunce el ceño y saca su magnum.

Unas personas que van caminando cerca del estudio donde ensaya Beloved, al escuchar disparos del interior espantados se pegan contra la pared.

* * *

El ensayo de ese día por fin ha llegado a su fin, no habiendo pasado nada fuera de lo normal, disparos, gritos de Setsuna, disparos, Miranda desmayándose, disparos, gritos de Kanda, ¿ya dije disparos?

Allen, Lenalee y Kanda se encuentran guardando sus instrumentos en sus estuches. Miranda está acostada en un sofá con una compresa de agua fría en su frente, tanto estrés y conmoción le bajó la tensión. Keyla está sentada de piernas cruzadas lustrando su magnum. Lavi sentado escuchando música de su ipod y Setsuna parada tecleando un mensaje de texto en su celular.

_- Ahora que lo recuerdo ya casi es mi cumpleaños _–Lavi desvía su mirada hacia Setsuna que está de lo más concentrada viendo su celular - ¡Oi…

- ¡Mierda! ¡¿Tan tarde es?! –exclama Setsuna espantada viendo la hora en su celular - ¡Nos vemos mañana! –sale corriendo del estudio como alma que lleva el diablo.

Los demás enarcan una ceja y luego se encogen de hombros restándole importancia, ya se han acostumbrado a lo rara que es la chica.

_- Bueno, no importa _–Lavi dirige su mirada al techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, en eso su celular empieza a vibrar por lo que lo saca del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.

Al terminar de leer el mensaje que le llegó no pudo evitar que una sonrisa pícara se dibujara en sus labios.

- Yo también me voy chicos –se despide agitando una mano despreocupadamente – _Tendré una noche algo movida _–amplía su sonrisa saliendo del estudio.

Kanda terminó de guardar su guitarra en el estuche, se lo colgó en el hombro y salió del lugar sin siquiera despedirse, los demás ni le prestaron atención también se acostumbraron a la arisca actitud del chico.

- Keyla –llama Allen y la aludida lo mira de reojo dándole a entender que le presta atención - ¿Podemos pedirte algo? –la chica enarca una ceja extrañada.

- Es sobre el cumpleaños de Lavi que es dentro de unos días… -dice Lenalee.

Keyla se voltea completamente hacia ellos mirándolos seria haciéndoles pasar saliva con dificultad.

* * *

Es un nuevo día en la disquera CME, lo que significa otro día de ensayo para nuestra banda protagonista. Setsuna se deja caer de sopetón sobre uno de los sofás del estudio, un prolongado suspiro sale de los labios de la chica y su cara muestra un gran alivio.

Allen y Lenalee están sentados en el piso mirándose y sonriéndose también aliviados. Kanda está sentado en un cojín guardando su guitarra y Lavi está sentado tras la batería bebiendo agua de su botella.

- ¡Al fin terminó el ensayo! –exclama Setsuna - ¡Hoy estuviste más espartana que nunca! –mira a Keyla con reproche.

Keyla ni la voltea a ver está más concentrada en teclear un mensaje en su celular, una vena se hincha en la frente de la vocalista al verse ignorada. Está por acercarse a la manager cuando es detenida por una mano posada en cada uno de sus hombros.

Voltea viendo a Allen a su derecha y a Lenalee a su izquierda, la chica entrecierra los ojos, si no la dejarán acercarse entonces le gritará sus verdades a la maldita negrera que tienen por manager. Nada más abre su boca y una mano se la tapa.

- Por favor Setsuna no vayas hacer enojar a Keyla –le susurra Allen quién fue el que le tapó la boca.

- Mmhnn –balbucea la chica mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y una vena hinchada en su frente.

- ¿Podrías ser buena niña y portarte bien con Keyla por los próximos cuatro días? –súplica Lenalee no alzando mucho la voz, sólo lo suficiente para que Setsuna y Allen le escuchen.

- Mnnhff –Setsuna niega con la cabeza mientras se revuelve inquieta para que la liberen.

- Hmp

Los tres al escuchar el bufido alzaron la mirada notando como Keyla los mira de reojo, más específicamente a Setsuna y sonríe burlona mostrando diversión en su mirada. La vena de la peliazul aumenta de tamaño y se revuelve con más intensidad, dificultándole la tarea de sostenerla a Allen y Lenalee.

Lavi tiene una ceja enarcada mientras sonríe divertido, no entiende de qué va todo el alboroto pero sin duda la escena se le hace de lo más entretenida y Kanda les mira con fastidio y bufa resignado.

- Sí eres buena chica y te portas bien hasta el viernes comerás un rico pastel –le susurra Allen.

Keyla y Lavi alzan sus cejas curiosos al ver como un aura brillante rodea a la chica, Allen y Lenalee entrecierra sus ojos ya que la luz les cala.

- ¿Entonces te portarás bien? –pregunta Lenalee para asegurarse.

Setsuna teniendo expresión de estar sufriendo derrame cerebral asiente una y otra vez, haciendo suspirar aliviados a la parejita.

- Por cierto –todos voltean a ver a Keyla – Me surgió un viaje de negocios de improvistos así que los ensayos se suspenden hasta nuevo aviso –dice como quien no quiere la cosa prestándole más atención al nuevo mensaje que está tecleando en su celular.

- ¡¿Hablas enserio?! –exclama Setsuna anonadada.

- Si

- ¡Viva! –Setsuna alza sus brazos emocionada.

- Con razón hoy el ensayo estuvo infernal, te estabas cobrando los días que no ensayaremos –dice Lavi pensativo.

Kanda ni les presta atención, está más concentrado planeando que hará en estos días que será libre y que no se asqueara con las caras de todos esos pendejos descerebrados que para su desgracia lo rodean.

Allen y Lenalee se miran mutuamente y sonríen con complicidad, el albino le pasa un brazo por los hombros a su novia y ella pega su cabeza al pecho del chico.

- Bueno nos vemos después –dice Setsuna a punto de salir pero de nuevo se ve detenida por alguien.

- ¿A dónde con tanta prisa, Set-su-na-chian? –pregunta Lavi posando una mano en el hombro de la chica y su barbilla en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres? –mira hacia arriba con fastidio.

- ¿Por qué piensas que te voy a pedir algo?

- Déjate de rodeos y habla.

- Pues sólo quería recordarte que el viernes cumplo años para que no se te olvide comprarme un regalo si aún no lo has hecho –Lavi sonríe de oreja a oreja teniendo su ojo cerrado.

Setsuna lo mira fijamente y Junior abre su ojo mirándola también. Pasan unos cuantos minutos en los que permanecen en la misma posición por lo que una pequeña gota de sudor le resbala a Lavi desde la frente hasta su barbilla. La peliazul enarca una ceja y dice:

- ¿Y quién te dijo que te iba a regalar algo? –le mira con recelo.

Lavi se quedó congelado su sonrisa ahora se ve forzada y un tic nervioso se aprecia en su ceja. Se inclina hacia adelante lo suficiente para pegar su frente con la de Setsuna.

- No seas tacaña, es mi cumpleaños tienes que regalarme algo –una pequeña vena hinchada se aprecia en su nuca.

- No te voy a regalar nada simplemente porque no se me da la gana… ¡IDIOTA! –Setsuna se jala el parpado inferior del ojo derecho y le saca la lengua para luego salir corriendo de ahí

- Enana… -Lavi aprieta fuertemente su puño.

- Vete haciendo a la idea de que yo tampoco te regalaré nada –le dice Kanda al pasar por su lado dejando en shock a Lavi.

- ¡¿Tú también Yuu-pon?! –exclama llorando de forma dramática - ¡Vamos no seas tacaño como la enana! –se le cuelga en la pierna.

Kanda es rodeado por un aura maligna y una vena está hinchada en su frente, sale del estudio gritando maldiciones e impropios mientras sacude su pierna para sacarse a la lapa del conejo bastardo, el cual está fuertemente agarrado llenando de mocos y lágrimas su pantalón.

- ¡Gracias por cooperar con nosotros Keyla! –agradece Lenalee sonriéndole.

Keyla voltea a verla y le sonríe de una forma que realmente les trajo muy mala espina tanto a ella como a Allen.

- No agradezca, luego me compensarán todas las horas de ensayos que perderán –dice con burla apuntando su magnum hacia ellos.

- ¡Imposible! ¡Si hoy enserio casi nos haces llorar sangre con lo duro que fue el ensayo! –exclama Allen horrorizado.

- Oh eso… ¡No fue por nada en particular, simplemente se me antojó hacerles sufrir un poco más de lo normal! –agita su mano libre restándole importancia – Pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que les espera –Allen y Lenalee se petrifican - ¡Bam!

Allen y Lenalee se desmayaron ante el ademán que hizo Keyla de dispararles aunque la pelinegra ni siquiera le quitó el seguro a su arma. La manager parpadea un par de veces incrédula y luego sonríe divertida saliendo del estudio, dejando a la parejita desmayada en el piso.

* * *

Son las 7 de la mañana del día miércoles, al ser vacaciones de verano Setsuna no tiene que preocuparse por ir a clases por lo que ahora está acostada en su cama bien dormidita y calentita. Su celular que se encuentra sobre la mesita de noche que está a un lado de su cama empieza a sonar haciendo que la chica estire una mano para tomarlo.

Sin abrir los ojos para ver de quien se trata tantea hasta apretar la tecla de finalizar llamada y lo mete debajo de la almohada. Ya sin el molesto ruido se acomoda mejor para seguir con su placentero sueño.

Pasan unos cinco segundos y el celular vuelve a sonar haciendo que frunza el ceño con molestia, mete la mano debajo de la almohada y de nuevo tantea para presionar la tecla de finalizar llamada.

Cinco segundos después ahora suena el teléfono fijo que se encuentra en su habitación, el escandaloso timbre le hace abrir los ojos con molestia, toma la bocina y:

- ¡MALDITA SEA NO JODAS TANTO Y DEJAME DORMIR EN PAZ! –grita a todo pulmón sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por dejar sorda a la persona del otro lado de la línea.

_- Tienes treinta minutos para estar en el estudio o no querrás saber que te pasará _–al otro lado sin levantar mucho su voz Keyla le dio su ultimátum haciéndole palidecer.

- Pero pensé que…

_- Tic tac…tic tac…el tiempo está corriendo Setsuna-chan _

Y lo próximo que escuchó Setsuna fue el sonido de llamada finalizada. La chica más pálida que una hoja de papel, corre al baño para darse una ducha rápida. Aún es joven, bella y virgen para morir, sobretodo no quiere morir sin antes haber probado el sexo.

* * *

Está Setsuna con ojos entrecerrados, un marcado tic en su ceja derecha y una vena hinchada en su frente.

- ¿Para esta pendejada me obligaron a venir al estudio tan temprano siendo que no tenemos ensayo? –pregunta molesta.

Se amplía la escena y está ella parada en medio del estudio al lado de Kanda, ambos viendo con fastidio como Allen está mirando un catálogo de pasteles de una famosa pastelería de la ciudad. Keyla hablando por celular vayan a saber con quién. Lenalee y Miranda entrando al estudio a cada rato cargando con cajas de cartón llenas de adornos para fiestas.

Setsuna viste un short de mezclilla azul a medio muslo, una blusa blanca de tirantes y encima un chaleco rojo con capucha su cabello recogido en una trenza dejando caer su liso flequillo en su frente y de calzado unas converse rojas.

Kanda por su parte usa una bermuda beige una playera gris sin mangas y tenis negros, su cabello lo lleva recogido en una coleta baja.

- No es ninguna pendejada, uno de nuestros amigos cumple pasado mañana y como buenos camaradas hay que celebrárselo –dice Allen mirándolos como madre regañando a sus hijos.

Allen usa también una bermuda pero de color vino, una playera blanca con el diseño de cartas de póker al frente y tenis blancos.

- Allen-kun tiene razón –dice Miranda y Lenalee asiente estando de acuerdo.

La castaña usa unos jeans desgastados, playera celeste algo holgada, tenis blancos y su cabello lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta que dos mechones ondulados caigan a cada lado de su rostro.

Y Lenalee viste un vestido veraniego color rosa, sandalias blancas y su cabello esta peinado en dos coletas altas.

- Yo me largo –Setsuna y Kanda dan media vuelta dispuestos a irse del lugar pero una bala que pasó en medio de los dos tirándoles unos cuántos cabellos les hizo detener en seco.

Voltean viendo a Keyla aún hablando por celular pero apuntando su magnum con el cañón humeante hacia ellos, la muy maldita ni tiene que mirarlos para dispararle. Entrecierran sus ojos fulminándola con la mirada, es en momentos como estos que se nota que ambos peliazules tienen ciertas semejanzas.

- Wait a minute! You're not go anywhere! –les mira de reojo haciendo que pase saliva con dificultad, no le entendió pero por el tono de voz que usó de seguro se trata de una amenaza.

Keyla viste un short de mezclilla celeste, una playera verde seco ceñida estampada en el centro con la palabra "I'm a bad girl" en dorado, calza botas militares negras, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta y usa una gorra del mismo color de la playera.

- ¿Y tú me lo impedirás? –Yuu sonríe burlón mirándola como la pobre ingenua que la cree.

Los presentes miran a Kanda como si fuera la última vez que lo verán, no saben si pensar que es muy valiente o muy pendejo para retar a Keyla de esa forma. Keyla apunta su magnum a él y sólo a él disparando como desquiciada. Al ver al pobre peliazul en el suelo con el cuerpo lleno de agujeros de balas, llegaron a la conclusión de que fue muy pendejo al retarla. Keyla deja de mirar a Kanda como el perro callejero que parece y la alza posándola en una muy asustada Setsuna que se estremeció.

- ¿Algo qué decir?

- ¿En qué les ayudo? –dice Setsuna rápidamente haciendo sonreír a Keyla triunfante.

La manager estampa una hoja en su rostro haciendo que Allen, Lenalee y Miranda ponga expresión de dolor ya que se notó lo fuerte que lo hizo Keyla, la vocalista baja la hoja de su rostro dejando ver que lo tiene rojo y sus ojos están entrecerrados mirando con reproche a su "amiga"

- ¡Apréndete esa canción para el viernes! –le ordena para después estamparle otro papel un poco más pequeño en la cara - ¡Y ve a buscar el traje que usarás para la ocasión!

Setsuna baja el nuevo papel que le estampó Keyla mostrándoles a los demás que su rostro está más rojo, mira la hoja viendo que se trata de una factura.

- Ya sabes que si no lo haces te irá muy mal –Keyla sonríe de oreja a oreja de esa forma falsa que le revienta el hígado a Setsuna.

La vocalista la mira con rencor pero luego suspira con pesadez dando media vuelta saliendo del estudio para ir a buscar el mentado traje.

- ¡Maldita ahora si sabrás lo que es amar a Dios en tierra de negros! –exclama Kanda de la nada poniéndose de pie fulminando a Keyla con la mirada y con ese rostro manchado de sangre como que le da un aspecto más tétrico.

Keyla sonríe burlona manteniéndole la mirada y Yuu entrecierra su mirada mostrando reto en ella.

- Inténtalo –provoca la manager.

- Lamentarás haberme retado –dice Kanda muy confiado de sí mismo.

* * *

Setsuna va caminando por la calle usando una gorra roja y gafas negras para que la gente no la reconozca, al pasar por el aparador de una tienda se detiene en seco para observarlo con detenimiento. Pegado en el vidrio exhibiéndose está el almanaque de verano que recién sacaron al mercado.

En uno se ve la foto grupal con los chicos usando una bermuda y sin playera dejando ver lo bien trabajado que tienen sus cuerpos y ella junto a Lenalee usando unos bikinis que hacen resaltar sus siluetas, el de Lenalee amarillo y el de ella negro. En la otra foto sale ella abrazando una pelota playera y a su lado Lavi pasando un brazo por sus hombros ambos sonriendo coquetos.

_- Sin duda el maquillaje hace milagros _–piensa divertida recordando la sesión fotográfica.

* * *

_Está Allen abrazando posesivamente a Lenalee usando una bata de baño blanca ambos mirando incrédulos la escena que se desarrolla enfrente. Kanda a su lado sin bata teniendo los ojos entrecerrados._

_Miranda se muerde las uñas con nerviosismo y a su lado Keyla estando de lo más aburrida. El staff junto al fotógrafo sonríen nerviosos y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca._

_Setsuna trata de mantenerse impasible pero ese tic nervioso en la comisura de su labio delata que está muy cerca de llegar a su límite y Lavi está de lo más sonriente._

_- Amm, Lavi creo que hacer eso es innecesario –dice el fotógrafo._

_- ¿Por qué? –lo mira con inocencia – Pienso que a los fans les encantará la foto –sonríe como todo galán de cine haciendo que otra gota de sudor les resbale a los miembros del staff._

_- Mal-di-to –masculle Setsuna entre dientes._

_- No mal entiendas la situación Set-su-na-chian –Lavi le toma de la barbilla obligándola a que lo mire – Sólo estoy trabajando –susurra coqueto - ¡Oigan a que esta pose está mejor y más sensualona!_

_Otra gota de sudor les resbala a los del staff, si bien no es la primera vez que trabajan con ellos han llegado a la conclusión de que nunca se acostumbrarán a sus ocurrencias en especial la de esos dos. La escena se amplía y se ve a Lavi con la mano izquierda sobre el seno izquierdo de Setsuna manoseándolo y con la otra le toma de la barbilla, la chica tiene fuertemente apretados sus puños en un intento por contener su ira y no terminar matando al bastardo._

_- ¡Respira hondo, Setsuna-chan! –aconseja Lenalee notando como la chica se tensa más y más, no es que le preocupe Lavi, bueno quizás sí pero sólo un poco, pero el punto es que ella es muy joven para terminar en la cárcel por cómplice de asesinato._

_- ¡A la mierda todo! ¡Te lo buscaste maldito pervertido! –exclama Setsuna furiosa dándole un puñetazo en todo el centro de la cara cuando Junior le estrujó con fuerza el seno._

_Los del staff tienen la frente teñida de negro al ver a Lavi tirado en el suelo desmayado con la nariz sangrando y un ojo morado. Kanda se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano, Miranda se desmayó ya que no aguantó la tensión del ambiente, mientras que Allen, Lenalee y Keyla suspiraron con pesadez._

_Y así fue como la maquillista estuvo cuarenta minutos tratando de cubrir las secuelas que dejó Setsuna en el rostro de Lavi debido al golpe que le propinó._

* * *

Setsuna camina rápidamente alejándose del aparador para no entrar y romper en pedazos la foto de la furia que le produjo recordar la mentada sesión fotográfica. Dedicándole a Lavi con el pensamiento todo tipo de maldiciones e impropios, se detiene en otro aparador y su mirada se ablanda al ver el objeto que le llamó la atención. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibuja en sus labios y entra en la tienda.

* * *

Regresando al estudio, están Keyla y Kanda parados uno frente al otro, respirando agitados, todos sudorosos, despeinados y con la ropa desacomodada. Allen tirado en el piso en K.O, Lenalee arrodillada al lado de él llorando por la "muerte" de su querido novio ya que sin deberla ni temerla terminó recibiendo un patada voladora de Kanda y un disparo de Keyla en la frente, Miranda en un rincón también desmayada pero en el caso de ella fue por el susto.

- Nada mal –admite Keyla.

- Te dije que te arrepentirías de haberme retado –sonríe mostrando triunfo.

- Yo no me arrepiento de nada, y ésta no será la primera vez –Keyla sonríe divertida apuntando su magnum hacia él.

- Hmn –Kanda entrecierra los ojos dando un paso hacia ella.

La puerta del estudio es abierta de golpe mostrando a una furiosa y roja del coraje Setsuna cargando un de esas bolsas que usan las tintorerías para guardar la ropa.

- ¡Estás de coña en obligarme a usar este traje! ¿verdad Keyla? –exclama molesta.

Kanda quien sostiene a Keyla de las solapas y ésta que con una mano le sostiene de las solapas y con la otra le apunta la magnum en la frente, voltean hacia a la entrada para ver con una ceja enarcada a Setsuna.

- ¡No molestes! –exclaman Kanda y Keyla a la vez. La pelinegra disparó su magnum dándole a Setsuna en la frente haciendo que caiga de sopetón hacia atrás.

* * *

Setsuna está acostada en su cama leyendo la canción que Keyla le obligó a aprenderse para cantársela al idiota de Lavi por su cumpleaños, pero al reparar en una parte de la letra ensancha los ojos pero luego frunce el ceño y toma su celular marcando rápidamente un número. Escucha un pitido, luego dos, tres y por fin atienden la llamada.

_- ¡Aquí yo! ¿Allá quién?_

- ¡ME PUEDES EXPLICAR PORQUE TENGO QUE CANTAR ESTA CANCIÓN PARA SEMEJANTE IDIOTA! –grita Setsuna al borde de un colapso nervioso.

_- Bájame el tonito Setsuna-chan o ya mismo voy para allá para dejarte como colador humano –_dice Keyla de forma tétrica al otro lado de la línea.

- Ok –dice toda cohibida, le tiene miedo a la maldita. Aún no entiende como esa loca es su amiga _"como si ella fuera muy cuerda" _- ¿Y bien por qué de todas las canciones habidas y por haber de cumpleaños tenías que escoger justamente esta? –no levanta la voz pero aún así se escucha molesta.

_- Simple. Porque se me dio la regalada gana _–una vena se hincha en la frente de Setsuna – _Y mañana te quiero temprano en el estudio para que enseñarte la coreografía qué tienes que hacer._

- ¡¿QUÉ?! –exclama alterada - ¡Yo no voy a hacer ninguna coreografía!

_- No te lo estoy sugiriendo, es una orden absoluta –_sin más cuelga la llamada.

- ¡MALDITA KEYLA! –Setsuna está roja del coraje y patalea como niña de cinco años - ¡OJALA TE PARTA UN RAYO!

Su familia que se encuentra en la sala viendo la televisión mira el techo con una gota de sudor al escuchar el berrinche.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la mañana. Está Allen colocando adornos en lo alto de las paredes subido en una escalera sostenida por Kanda, el peliazul se plantea seriamente el soltar la escalera para que el moyashi caiga al suelo, la verdad a cada segundo la idea le tienta más.

Lenalee y Miranda están inflando globos y haciendo adornos con ellos para que luego Allen los coloque en puntos estratégicos del estudio. Ambas miran con curiosidad la coreografía que hace Setsuna imitando los movimientos de Keyla.

- ¡Ni madres! ¡Yo no voy a hacer todo esto por ese idiota pervertido que se la pasa manoseándome y molestándome! –refunfuña Setsuna quedándose quieta.

- Y yo te dije que no se trataba de una sugerencia sino de una orden absoluta –Keyla le apunta con su magnum - ¡Ahora muévete!

- ¡No! ¿Por qué tengo que tomarme tantas molestias por ese mujeriego sembrador de penas y desamores que lo único que me ha dado son dolores de cabezas y enojos de a gratis?

- ¡Por qué se me da la regalada gana ya te lo dije! –exclama Keyla empezando a perder la paciencia.

- ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡Menos usando ese estúpido traje! –berrinchea Setsuna tirándose en el piso y pataleando.

Allen, Lenalee y Miranda miran incrédulos el berrinche de la vocalista mientras que Kanda y Keyla tienen una vena hinchada en la frente, tanto griterío les está provocando un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Un disparo se deja escuchar en la habitación…

* * *

Al día siguiente se ve a Lavi caminar por los pasillos de CME, al pelirrojo se le ve decaído y un aura gris le rodea haciendo que la gente que lo ve pasar lo miren como si estuviera loco.

_- ¿Por qué los ensayos tenían que empezar de nuevo justo este día? _–Lavi suspira con pesadez - _¡Adiós a mis planes de un cumpleaños rodeado de mamacitas mimándome como me lo merezco! _–una cascada de lágrimas resbala por su único ojo visible.

Se para frente a la puerta del estudio y vuelve a suspira con pesadez guiando su mano derecha al pomo de la puerta.

- A mal paso darle prisa –murmura con pesadumbres abriendo la puerta viendo el estudio con las luces apagadas por lo que enarca su ceja extrañado.

- ¡SORPRESA! –las luces se prenden de repente.

Keyla, Lenalee y Miranda están de pie frente a él lanzándole papelillos y serpentina mientras soplan las cerbatanas que tienen en sus labios. Allen está detrás del sintetizador y Kanda sostiene su guitarra eléctrica, todos usando gorritos de cumpleaños.

- ¿Todo esto lo prepararon para mí? –Lavi muestra lo sorprendido que está pero también se nota que se contiene las ganas por chillar emocionado.

Kanda rueda los ojos con fastidio mientras que Allen, Lenalee, Keyla y Miranda asienten sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

- Y aún falta lo mejor –dice Keyla luego de quitarse la cerbatana de la boca – LET'S PLAY! –exclama haciendo que Allen y Kanda empiecen a tocar los instrumentos.

_**Happy birthday to you, you (Feliz cumpleaños a ti, a ti)**_

Lavi ensancha su ojo al reconocer la voz que ahora le está cantando.

_**Happy birthday to you, you (Feliz cumpleaños a ti, a ti)**_

Keyla, Lenalee y Miranda se hacen a un lado para dejar pasar a Setsuna quién se coloca frente a Lavi sin dejar de cantar y con las manos detrás de su espalda.

_**Anata ni okuru baasudei songu yo OK? (Esta canción es por tu cumpleaños ¿Ok?)**_

Junior sonríe divertido al ver a la chica usando una botarga de conejo rosa con un enorme moño rojo en el cuello.

_**Odorokasete gomen (Disculpa por sorprenderte)**_

Setsuna lo fulmina con la mirada por pensar que se está burlando de su aspecto.

_**Tokubetsu na hi ni aete yokatta (Estoy contenta de poder verte en este día especial)**_

Lavi amplía su sonrisa divertida y a la chica se le sonrojan las mejillas por la frase que está cantando.

_**Roosoku no hi wo keshite kanpai shimasho (Soplemos las velas y hagamos una celebración)**_

Coloca sus manos al frente dejando ver que carga un pastel de chocolate con veinte velas encendidas. Lavi obedeciendo lo que canta Setsuna se acerca y sopla las velas sin dejar de mirarla con diversión.

_**Omedetou! (¡Felicidades!)**_

Allen, Lenalee y Miranda la hacen de coro.

_**Happy birthday to you, you (Feliz cumpleaños a ti, a ti)**_

Lenalee se acerca a Lavi y le coloca un gorrito de cumpleaños

_**Happy birthday to you, you (Feliz cumpleaños a ti, a ti)**_

Keyla y Miranda soplan con ganas sus cerbatanas.

_**Happy birthday to you, you (Feliz cumpleaños a ti, a ti)**_

Kanda siente ganas de vomitar y Allen está de lo más sonriente.

_**Itsumo arigatou (Gracias por todo)**_

Setsuna gira dos veces dando pequeños brinquitos y se detiene frente a él poniendo sus manos frente a su pecho ladeando un poco su rostro.

_**Happy birthday to you, you (Feliz cumpleaños a ti, a ti)**_

Lavi ríe entre dientes al hacérsele mona más teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

_**Happy birthday to you, you (Feliz cumpleaños a ti, a ti)**_

Lenalee no lo aguantó y sacó su celular tomándole una foto. Miranda y Allen se contuvieron de chillar emocionados mientras que Kanda y Keyla sonríen burlones por lo ridícula que se ve la chica.

_**Anata ni okuru baasudei songu yo OK? (Esta canción es por tu cumpleaños ¿Ok?)**_

_- ¡Tierra trágame! ¡Maldita Keyla y maldita coreografía! _–piensa Setsuna llorando internamente por el ridículo que piensa que hace.

_**Itsumo chikaku ni ite (Quiero que estés a mi lado por siempre)**_

Lavi ensancha levemente su ojo mostrando sorpresa.

_**Tokubetsu na yume kikasete hoshii (Y que me digas tus sueños especiales)**_

A Setsuna se le sonrojan aún más sus mejillas deseando con más ganas que la tierra se la trague.

_**Kore kara mo yoroshiku (Espero que las cosas vayan bien desde ahora)**_

Lenalee y Miranda le entregan sus regalos incluido el de Allen a Lavi quién los recibe gustoso.

_**Purezento mo aru yo (Tengo un regalo para ti también)**_

Setsuna se acerca de nuevo hacia Lavi y le extiende una pequeña bolsa de papel roja adornada con un lazo verde. Y Junior la toma sonriéndole divertido.

_**Omedetou! (¡Felicidades!)**_

Lenalee, Allen y Miranda vuelven a hacer coro.

_**Happy birthday to you, you (Feliz cumpleaños a ti, a ti)**_

Allen y Lenalee deciden seguirle haciendo de coro.

_**Happy birthday to you, you (Feliz cumpleaños a ti, a ti)**_

Kanda desea con más ganas que esta pendejada termine antes de que vomite.

_**Happy birthday to you, you (Feliz cumpleaños a ti, a ti)**_

Miranda y Keyla mueven su cabeza de un lado a otro soplando sus cerbatanas.

_**Itsumo arigatou (Gracias por todo)**_

Setsuna vuelve a hacer sus brinquitos y a ladear su cabeza con su rostro completamente rojo que le hace competencia al moño que usa.

_**Happy birthday to you, you (Feliz cumpleaños a ti, a ti)**_

Lavi ríe entre dientes otra vez, sin duda esa es una escena que le divierte mucho.

_**Happy birthday to you, you (Feliz cumpleaños a ti, a ti)**_

Keyla y Miranda le avientan más papelillos y serpentina a Lavi sacándole una carcajada divertida.

_**Anata ni okuru baasudei songu yo OK? (Esta canción es por tu cumpleaños ¿Ok?)**_

Al terminar de cantar Setsuna hace un ademán de sonrisa que se vio de lo más forzada pero que aún así no le borró la sonrisa divertida que tiene Lavi.

- ¡Qué detallazo Setsuna-chian! –Lavi corre dispuesto a abrazarla.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra abrazarme! –exclama dándole una patada mandándolo a volar y que su cabeza quede incrustada en el techo.

Una gota de sudor les resbala por la nuca a Allen, Lenalee y Miranda mientras que Kanda y Keyla sonríen divertidos.

- ¡Setsuna-chan! –regañan Allen y Lenalee.

- ¿Qué? ¡No iba a dejar que ese pervertido me abrazara y manoseara ni por ser su cumpleaños! –refunfuña cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

- ¿Puedo quitarme ya la botarga? -pregunta Setsuna haciendo que todos la miren - Es que ya me dio calor.

- ¿Traes ropa debajo? -Lavi alza su ceja curioso.

Un tic le aparece a Setsuna en la ceja y mira al pelirrojo con los ojos entrecerrados. Kanda los ignora teniendo los audífonos en sus oídos y oyendo su música del ipod con el volumen a todo lo que da. Mientras que los demás niegan divertidos.

- ¡Claro que sí! -chilla enojada.

- Entonces no -Junior le sonríe con cinismo.

- ¡Keyla! -la peliazul busca el apoyo de su manager y "mejor amiga"

- El cumpleañero ha hablado -dice de lo más tranquila bebiendo su gaseosa de cola light.

Setsuna se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero mientras que Lavi la mira de reojo sonriendo divertido.

* * *

Lavi está partiendo su pastel y dándose su merecida rebanada a los demás, luego toma su plato con su gran rebanada y se sienta para empezar a degustarlo.

- ¿Y mi rebanada? –pregunta Setsuna sentada aún esperando su pastel.

- ¡No te voy a dar por haberme golpeado! –Lavi le saca la lengua en un gesto infantil.

- ¡Dame pastel! –exige afilando su mirada.

- No –le sonríe burlón

- ¡Bookman!

- Está bien –suspira resignado – Di: "Aah" –le extiende su tenedor con un trozo de pastel.

Setsuna voltea su rostro a un lado con el ceño fruncido no dejando que Junior le dé el trozo de pastel en la boca.

- Bueno ¿Quién te entiende? ¿Acaso no querías pastel? –le mira curioso con su ceja alzada.

- Pero no de esa manera –sigue sin voltear el rostro y teniendo la frente teñida de negro.

Los demás ruedan sus ojos exasperados por la escenita berrinchuda de ese par.

- Entonces no comes pastel –Lavi se encoge de hombros dispuesto a comerse el trozo de pastel.

Pero Setsuna se lo impide jalando su brazo hacia ella y comiéndose el trozo, al probarlo un aura brillante la rodeó y sonrió de forma bobalicona.

_- ¡Qué rico! _–saborea de lo más feliz el trozo.

Lavi sonríe triunfante divirtiéndose ante la actitud tan infantil de la peliazul, mientras los demás vuelven a rodar los ojos.

* * *

Allen, Lenalee, Miranda, Keyla y Kanda están de lo más cómodos sentados en los sillones y sofás mientras comen de los bocadillos que se encuentran en las bandejas encima de la mesa de centro. Todos pasean su pupila de un lado al otro menos Kanda que tiene los ojos cerrados.

Corriendo de un lado al otro está Setsuna aún con la botarga siendo perseguida por Lavi que tiene su celular en la mano, llevan así aproximadamente veinte minutos.

- ¡Por millonésima vez es sólo una foto! –canturrea Lavi divertido.

- ¡Por millonésima vez más uno ya te dije que no! –grita Setsuna molesta mirándolo por encima de su hombro.

- ¡Te vez mona déjame tomarte una foto!

- ¡Que no necio!

- ¡Es mi cumpleaños, compláceme! –Lavi pone su mejor expresión de cachorro.

- ¡Jódete! ¡Vaya a saber kami que piensas hacer con la jodida foto! –su cuerpo se estremece de tan sólo imaginárselo.

- ¡Qué mente tan cochambrosa la tuya! –Lavi entrecierra su ojo mirándola pícaro – Yo no tenía pensado hacer algo indecoroso con la foto.

- ¡Uyyy! –arremeden Allen y Keyla burlones. Lenalee y Miranda sonríen nerviosas y Kanda rueda los ojos con fastidio.

- ¡Cállense! –Setsuna por voltear para gritarles termina golpeándose el dedo chiquito de uno de sus pies con el filo de un sillón - ¡Puta madre! –exclama adolorida con burbujas de lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos.

- ¿Te dolió? –pregunta Kanda burlón.

- ¿Tú qué…

La frase de Setsuna quedó inconclusa ya que terminó besando el piso a causa de que Lavi se le echó encima. La chica levanta su rostro mostrándolo rojo voltea sobre su hombro para fulminar con la mirada al causante, pero se marea al recibir de lleno el flash de la cámara.

- ¡Salió mal! –dice Lavi con un puchero mirando la pantalla de su celular.

Lavi se quita de encima de la chica y se sienta en el piso, aprovechando que la chica sigue viendo estrellitas estira su mano libre y la toma del brazo para traérsela consigo y quede sentada entre sus piernas. Le pasa el mismo brazo por los hombros pegándola a su cuerpo y apunta la cámara hacia sus rostros.

- ¡Di whisky! –Junior sonríe divertido trayendo de vuelta a la realidad a la peliazul.

- Whis-ky –Setsuna le da un codazo y agacha su cabeza justo cuando se disparó el flash.

En la pantalla del celular se ve el rostro de Lavi distorsionado por el dolor.

- Hagamos un trato –propone Lavi ya recuperado del codazo – Si tú ganas te dejo en paz –Setsuna alza ambas cejas interesada – Pero si yo gano te tomas la foto conmigo y tenemos una cita –sonríe socarrón.

A Setsuna se le sombrea la frente de negro y mira al pelirrojo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Por qué una cita? ¿No era sólo la foto?

- Me lo debes por el regalo tan tacaño que me diste –le dice con reproche mostrándole el llavero en forma de conejo con un parche en su ojo derecho.

Setsuna sonríe divertida al ver de nuevo el llavero.

- ¿No has oído lo de "la intención es lo que cuenta?

- Sí pero no cuando la intención es joderte –entrecierra su ojo haciéndose el indignado - ¿Trato o no? –mueve su ceja de arriba hacia abajo a todo estilo de negociante.

- Trato –suspira resignada.

- Piedra, papel o tijeras –exclama Lavi escondiendo su mano detrás de su espalda al igual que Setsuna.

* * *

- Comprobado: esta no es mi semana –dice Setsuna viendo con un tic nervioso la palma de su mano.

- ¡Prepárate para posar y para nuestra cita! –canturrea Lavi mostrando orgulloso sus poderosas tijeras.

- ¡Hiciste trampa, tuerto!

- ¡Claro que no! –le mira indignado porque piense eso.

- ¿Verdad que hizo trampa? –exclama Setsuna mirando a los demás que se hacen los desentendido desviando la mirada y silbando – _Son unos bastardos _–su tic nervioso se marca más.

- Ahora… -Lavi le pasa un brazo por sus hombro y la atrae hacia él – Di: "Whisky"

Se dispara el flash de la cámara de su celular.

* * *

Lavi usando sólo un pantalón verde como pijama se mete a la cama y se acuesta cubriéndose con el edredón.

En la mesita de noche que se encuentra a un lado se ven dos fotos, una de él abrazando a Setsuna que usa botarga de conejo rosa y tiene el ceño fruncido con los mofles inflados y sonrosados, en un puchero de lo más infantil mientras el sonríe divertido.

En la otra foto se ven a todos amontonados y apretujados sonriendo menos Kanda que tiene expresión de malas pulgas y Setsuna con el mismo puchero. Al fondo está un gorrito de fiesta rojo y una cerbatana azul

En medio de las dos fotos se encuentra el pequeño llavero de conejo con el parche en su ojo derecho.

**Fin**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Ojala les haya gustado! Entre la presión y el apuro por terminarlo para hoy me divertí escribiendo muchas escenas  
**

**Siempre que pueda escribiré un cap o one-shot celebrando el cumpleaños de mi conejito pervertido preferido!  
**

**Enserio soy una fiel fan de Lavi y por él escribo fic de -Man jejeje  
**

**P.D: Puede que me tarde en actualizar los demás fic ya que ando con un bajón de inspi y ganas de escribir. Pero así sea de línea en línea iré escribiendo los cap de ambos fic =P  
**

**Espero ansiosa sus hermosos review!  
**

**Se cuidan!  
**

**Las quiero!  
**

**Besos!  
**

**Atte: Kaoru  
**


End file.
